As prices of raw materials and energy continue to rise, efficiency and productivity in recycling and waste management systems becomes all the more necessary. Often, the personnel operating such systems may have limited educational background, and managing complex systems and operating them in an efficient manner may thus be very difficult. Adding to this difficulty, the mobile work machines may be grouped together in various different ways, e.g. depending on what kind of material is being processed and how the work has been organized. The machines may be arranged into a process pipeline, where the output of one work machine is the input of another work machine, and the different machines need to be controlled as a group. Even if the machines are not arranged to be controlled together, their efficiency may need to be evaluated to be able to arrange the work more efficiently.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for easier and/or more efficient ways of managing and controlling recycling and waste management systems comprising work machines.